Forward Hutori party
The Forward Hutori party is a centrist political party in Hutori. It ws formed in May 3217 following a landslide election victory for the Hutorian Conservative party. Since its introduction into Hutorian life the FHP has been in government three times, first as part of a rainbow coalition government 3221-3223, then with the Liberal party 3231-3233, and the Hutori Restoration party 3239-present. Since then the party has moved gradually rightwards, but this has left a considerable amount of the more moderate and liberal members quietly discontented. FIRST CONFERENCE On 22nd May 3217, the Forward Hutori party was formed at a specially convened conference in the Hutori capital. The party's constitution was formally endorsed by party delegates in the first conference vote taking place at 10am. The result was as follows: "We the Forward Hutori party do formally accept the proposed party constitution, as representative of our party's beliefs, values, organisa tion and structure" YES 934 NO 17 ABSTAINED 49. T he motion was passed by a simple majority of 50%+1. The party's leader was elected at 2 pm following leadership speeches and a hustings debate. The first leader of the party, as stated in the constitution, will be elected by the 1000 attending delegates, but after this initial election, the future elections it will be opened to all new party members, and will use the FPTP voting system. The result was as follows: {C {C Jack Dole 354 (35.4%) {C {C John Klugg 534 (53.4%) {C {C Claire Stones 112 (11.2%) John Klugg was officially elected as leader of the Forward Hutori party The deputy leadership contest operated under the same rules and systems as the leadership contest. The result was declared at 5pm following a shorter version of deputy speeches and a hustings debate. {C {C The result was as follows: {C {C Gregory Pimlott 256 (25.6%) {C {cke_protect ed_6}Amanda Hunter 744 (7.4%) Amanda Hunter was duly elected as leader of the Forward Hutori party. It was stated in the constitution that the front bench team will be appointed by the party leader. Election of party chairman, held at 6pm {C {C Frank Cousin 956 {C {C Abstained 44 Frank Cousin was elected as party chairman unopposed UNDER KLUGG John Klugg lead the FHP for 4 years in opposition before an election was finally held. Klugg, known for his left wing tendancies, had privately calculated that a coalition with the Socialists and Social Democrats would be far more favourable than one involving the HCP, which dominated the political process with "divisive policies". As the 3221 result became clear it appeared necessary for the FHP to be the King maker, as no other party would be able to govern alone or with the help of a second party. Klugg's decision to choose the left wing parties was justified in the fact that they had clearly won more votes, but caused anger and outrage on the right where Klugg was denounced and attacked for being a traitor. In 3223 a snap election was called which resulted in a poor election result for the FH P, losing 12 of their 56 seats, but still maintaining 4th place. The result was such that Klugg's party was no longer needed as part of the coalition and the party pulled out. Klugg later resigned. UNDER UPSO'''N Upson's election victory was controversial, as he won in a close election contest against popular left winger John Clinton by 1146 votes. Upson was a notable right winger and saw about taking the party to the right. In 3226, the FHP gained 10 seats, and it appeared that Upson's radical changes in the party were proving fruitful. It was during this period that the FHP indentified more closely with the HCP and HMP and joined the United Hutori organisation, which they later left just before the 3229 election, in a move seen as "oppurtunistic". The 3229 election proved a disaster, as the party lost 40 MPs including Upson's seat. '''UNDER BAINES Following the 3239 election Eugene Baines was effectively elected leader by default. It was in the early days of his leadership that the party narrowly supported the dramatic constitutional changes of the SDP and Socialists, removing the monarchy and seeing the introduction of a new state flag, and also the increase of MPs from 391 to 451. The changes saw the departure of the Hutorian Conservatives and Hutori Monarchists. In a snap election in 3230 the FHP won an impressive 173 seats and joined in a coalition with the newly created Liberal party in 3231. Baines became the first FHP Prime Minister. The coalition enjoyed 12 months of economic prosperity and peace until the break out of Communist militia attacks in Tremaine in 3232. The Socialists reformed as a radical communist party and colluded with the Worker's United Organisation to wreek havok across the nation. Baines successfully passed a controversial bill excluding the communists from Parliament in 3233, and soon called a snap election. The result left the communists with half their number of MPs and effectively resulted in a civil war. Baines was tragically killed whilst travelling to the Isle of Sutton in A[ril 3233. Vicky Merton was elected as Baines' successor, the first ever female leader of the party. UNDER MERTON, ''' Merton, a noted right wing in the party, moved the party towards a similar position seen under Tony Upson. In her first electoral test as leader in 3235 the FHP made impressive gains and secured Merton's leadership, especially given the discontent on the left of the party. From 3233-3236 Hutori was effectively governed by the President Theresa Bloom and then later William Hook as none of the parties was able to form a coalition government, much to the frustration of Merton. In 3239 the party made significant losses thanks to the re-emergance of the Hutori Monarchist party (now know as the Hutori Restoration party), but nonetheless formed a coalition government with the HRP with Merton as finance secretary. In 3242 in a dramatic two horse race the FHP won 51% of the vote but lost the House by a single seat, leaving the party in opposition to the Hutori Restoration party. Merton decided after 9 years to stand down. The election was positive however in that Horatio van der Clark became the first ever FHP President. '''UNDER PACKARD Packard, a young and relatively inexperienced MP, was elected in a narrow leadership contest. Packard was considered to be considerably more left wing than Merton, and admitted in an interview to having voted SDP as a teenager. Packard spent a crucial part of her leadership successfully seeing off the attempts of the Hutori Restorationists to re-introduce the monarchy. The 3245 election however would prove to be Packard's undoing, as the party lost over 150 MPs and slumped in the popular vote. Although Packard could point to the fact that the HCP and Socialists had returned in the 3245 having not participated in 3242, for many who remained unconvinced of her leadership qualities the result provided the chance to remove her from office. Julie Ridley, then deputy leader, became the favourite of most. Packard became the first leader to lose a vote of no confidence (42-19 votes), which ended her short period in office. Packard is currently the shortest serving FHP party leader.